Meant to Be?
by twilightlover112
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since they were little, but Edward has a girlfriend named Tanya. Since Bella and Edward are best friends can she make him see that they were meant to be? Suck at summarys please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since they were little, but Edward has a girlfriend named Tanya. Since Bella and Edward are best friends can she make him see that they were meant to be?_

**Chapter 1**

I was running around my room stuffing stuff into my book bag, I was going to be late on my first day. I paused when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered a bit annoyed.

"Hey Bella I was wondering when your going to come out of your house so I can take you to school" my heart skipped a beat when I heard that velvet voice.

It was Edward Cullen who was my best friend and my love of my life, but of course he didn't know that. "Oh yeah sorry, umm I was uh getting my stuff ready" started running down the stairs but knowing me I tripped and fell at the bottom step.

"Oh well can you hurry up" he sounded irritated; "Okay" I hung up and got up off the floor. I went outside and closed the door behind me. I walked up to see Edward leaning up on his car, my breath caught then restarted.

"Hey" I said as I got into the backseat, I noticed Tanya in the passenger sighed. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"What took you sooo long" her irritating voice said. "None of your damn business" I snapped, Edward glared at me threw the window. We haven't left my house yet, I sighed and got out.

I walked to my mustang, got in and put my key into the ignition. I looked at Edward's car to see him coming over to me. I sped out of the driveway to see him standing there shocked.

When I got to school I had like ten minutes left before class started. A yellow porche pulled up and parked beside me. I saw Alice start running/dancing towards me. I smiled; "Hey" I greeted her.

"Hey, so problems with my brother... again" I nodded she sighed. The parking lot was surprisingly quite. I looked around, and chose to ignore it. Finally Emmett, Rose, and Jasper arrived. Jasper went right to Alice, while Emmett and Rosalie were making out.

I started writing me in my notebook. "Hey Bella have you wrote anymore songs" Emmett asked I looked up to see him grinning. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I uh have" I bit my lip, Alice started bouncing up and down "WELL THEN PLAY THEM TO US" Alice screamed, I laughed and agreed.

I went to the trunk of my car and got my guitar; I started strumming then began to sing.

**Hey Stephan By: Taylor Swift**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

[CHORUS]  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

[CHORUS]  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
Haha

[CHORUS]  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

[CHORUS]  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself, myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

I looked up and smiled, they started clapping while I blushed. "Another please" Rose said. I nodded and started playing again.

**Invisble By: Taylor Swift**

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

[Chorus:]  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

[Chorus:]  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

[Chorus:]  
I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

(Oh ho...yea)

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

I put my gutair away and headed to class…

**A/N hey guys I hope you guys like it, no copywrite intended, the charecters belong to SM and songs belong to Taylor Swift. Please Review!**


	2. What the Hell?

**A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me knowing you guys like it! Sorry its short **

**Chapter 2**

As I walked to trig I caught sight of Tanya trying to make out with Edward I mentally gagged. I continued walking, I got to class before class started so I had sometime left. I started doodleing in my notebook.

When the bell rang I looked to the front of the room to see the teacher walk in. He started writing problems on the board. I copyed them then dosed off for the rest of class. Soon luch came and I walked in with Alice.

"So do you want to come to my house tonight we were going to have a sleep over and Emmett and Jasper are coming" Alice said jaspers name dreamily, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Sure I'll go, only if that _thing _is coming" I looked over to my table to see Tanya in my chair, I glared at her. "Uh well I don't know if that slut is coming but just to let you know Edward did invite her".

I looked at Alice in like she was crazy, "Oh" was all I said.

When we got to the table Tanya had a smirk on her face, I looked around the table to see no seats left, "Fuck this shit" I muttered and walked away, I looked around the cafeteria and saw Angela sitting by herself.

I walked to her and stood at the table "Can I sit here" Angela jumped and looked up at me, "Uh s-sure" I smiled and sat down. "Sorry if I scared you"

"It's okay I wasn't really paying attention" she smiled, "Your Bella right" I nodded and started eating my lunch.

I looked up and saw Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward looking at me. I rolled my eyes and jumped when my phone started vibrating, I took it out and saw a text from Alice.

(**Bella: bold, **_Alice: Italics)_

_Y r u sitting wit Angela?_

_-A_

**Cause tat slut is sitting in my seat n there's no more**

**-B**

_O well can I sit wit u?_

_-A_

**Sure if u want to**

**-B**

I looked up to see Alice walking towards me, she smiled and sat beside me. "Hi Im Alice" she held her hand out to Angela, she hesitated then then shook Alice's hand. "Hi I'm Angela"

I dosed off when the started talking about shopping, after a while Jasper joined us, then Rose, and finally Emmett.

When lunch was over I walked to my next class wich was Biolgy… with Edward. When I got to the door I took a deep breath, and walked in….

**A/N So sorry I havnt updated in sooooo long, I was on vacation with my family I didn't have internet conection so… ya. Anyways so sorry is it good? Bad? Or just awful altogether? Please tell me I don't mind bad comments, I just want you to be truthfull! Please Review! **

** V **


End file.
